It is common practice to attach connectors between structural members of a building, such as between support walls and a buildings concrete foundation to reinforce these connections. In this instance, the connector is at least partially embedded in the concrete foundation. An example of such a connector is a strap tie holdown connector which is attached to an outer surface of the support wall.
The holdown is held in place prior to pouring the concrete foundations in which it is embedded. Thus, it is desirable that the positioning of the holdown be as accurate as possible. One way holdowns are held in place is to nail them directly to the form used when pouring the concrete foundation. However, this method is not capable of consistently and reliably setting a correct embedment depth of the holdown.